Trahison, ou pas
by Aiyushan
Summary: Allen a changé depuis l'arche, et il cache un secret assez.. étrange. Venez lire, c'est PokerPair. Je vous pose une question, qui a trahis qui au finale?


Auteur: Aiyushan

Couple: PokerPair, soit du Tyllen

Raiting: T (rien de bien osée)

Disclamer: Les personnages de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent bien évidement a Katsura Hoshino, et je ne fais que les lui emprunté^^

Note: Peut-être que les personnages sont OCC, c'est à voir^^

Note 2: Désoler d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais ma dyslexie apparaît plus quand je tape a l'ordi^^

* * *

><p>Allen Walker, exorciste maudit de son état, rentrait de mission avec Yû Kanda, exorciste froid et glacial, en se disputant:<p>

''- Oi Moyashi, je peut savoir se qui t'a pris? Tu es stupide ou quoi? … ''

Rectification:

Allen Walker, exorciste maudit de son état, rentrait de mission avec Yû Kanda, exorciste froid et glacial, en se faisant royalement engueulé par se dernier.

Allen souffla, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mérité ça? Vraiment, il était maudit...

Kanda s'arrêta d'hurler, dévisagent le maudit, comme toute les personnes présentes dans la salle, Allen ne répondait pas. Lavi s'approcha:

''- Allen? Commença-t-il.

-Oui, Lavi? Demanda celui-ci l'air parfaitement indifférents.

-Tu vas bien? Tu ne réponds pas a Yû-chan, expliqua celui-ci.

-Pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps a discutaillé avec cet imbécile, demanda le blandinet en s'en allant''

Tous le monde resta bouche bée. Allen monta dans sa chambre, et invoqua une porte de l'arche. Il l'emprunta, rejoignant ainsi la salle secrète du Quatorzième. Il fit apparaître une seconde porte, d'où sortis le Noah Tyki Mikk:

''-Ohayo, shônen! S'exclama le Noah, ravi.

-Ohayo Tyki, répondit Allen en sa calant dans les bras de son Noah, tu m'a manqué...

-Mais on vient a peine de se quitté, s'étonna l'homme.

-Oui, mais quand même,'' murmura Allen en se redressant et en embrassant son amant, qui lui répondit en le serrant contre lui. Ils s'apprêtaient a approfondir le baiser quand des cris retentir:

''- Allen!

-...

-Walker!''

Allen soupira, s'approcha du piano et fis apparaître une porte pour le Noah.

''- A bientôt shônen, commença celui-ci

-Bye, Tyki~,répondit Allen.''

Quand son amant fut partis, il commença a jouer, ouvrant ainsi une porte devant Lavi et Link qui le chercher. Juste avant qu'ils ne pénètre ans la salle, Allen commença a jouer autre chose, faisant ainsi croire qu'il n'était venus que jouer.

''- Allen!, tu joue quoi?, commença le rouquin

.-Je ne sais pas, c'est l'air que cet Akuma ma mis dans la tête, répondit le blandinet.

C'est pas dangereux ça, Walker? Demanda Link.

Non, répondit Allen mettant ainsi fin a la conversation. Pourquoi vous me cherchiez?

Komui voudrait que tu ouvre une porte en Allemagne. Annonça Lavi

D'accord, j'arrive, commença Allen.

Non, tu peut le faire d'ici, si tu veut, coupa la voix de Komui dans leurs dos, comme sa tu pourra continué a jouer.

Merci!, s'exclama Allen''

Il commença a jouer, ouvrant une porte en Allemagne, omettant de précisé que s'était la bas qu'il avait envoyer Tyki, pour qu'il rejoigne Wisely.

Allemagne, Quelques minutes plus tard:

''- Aie, Mais... Oh! des plaintes de douleurs retentir.

-Mais qu'es-qu'il lui a pris? Questionna Lavi

-Moyashi no baka, grommela Kanda.

-C'est vrai quoi, on ne matérialise pas une porte a 2 mètres du sol, s'exclama Lenalee.''

Ils commencèrent a chercher l'innocence, raison de leur mission, quand une voix retentis derrière eux.

''- Es ça que vous cherchiez, Exorcistes?''

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond pour voir le Noah, Tyki Mikk tenant dans sa main un petit cube vert pale, et légèrement lumineux

''-Oui, c'est bien ça, répondit une voix derrière Tyki''

Celui-ci se retourna et sourit a Wisely qui sortit de l'ombre:

''- Salut Wisely, commença le Noah du plaisir

-Salut Tyki, lui répondit son frère, Alors, tu l'a vu?

-Oui, il rentrait juste, expliqua Tyki.

-Ah, c'est vrais, tu l'a vu en mission, réalisa Wisely''

Tyki n'eut pas le temps de répondre car derrière les exorcistes quelqu'un s'exclama:*

''- Ah, vous êtes là, fit Allen, la voix haletante''

Les exorcistes et les Noah, se retournèrent pour faire face a Allen, en uniforme (Nda: Les nouveau, les rouges et noirs!) debout devant une porte de l'arche, et pas a 2 mètres du sol, celle là.

''-Allen? S'étonna Lavi

-Oui, Lavi ?demanda le blandinet.

-Qu'es-que tu fous là Moyashi? Grogna le kendoka.

-Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda, pas capable de le retenir? Lui répondit l'albinos''

L'air se refroidit considérablement entre le détendeur de Mugen, et celui de Crown Clown.

''-Euh, vous nous oublier là, fit remarquer Wisely.

-Bonjour Wisely, lui répondit Allen, Resalue Tyki.

-Ohayo, shônen, salua Tyki

-Salut All, commença Wisely.

-All? S'étonnèrent les exorcistes.

-J'aime bien ton nouveau surnom, continua le Noah.

-Moi aussi, Wis, répondit Allen en souriant.''

Les exorcistes étaient perplexes. Voilà 2 mois qu'Allen ne souriait plus, et ne répondait plus au défis de Kanda. Et là, devant les Noah, il souriait et répondait. Allen s'empara de l'innocence dans la main de Tyki et la tendit a Lenalee.

''-Pourquoi Allen-kun? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est votre derniers souvenir de moi, répondit-il, Je pars, je rejoins ma famille, continua-t-il coupant les questions. Désoler, par contre vous allez devoir rentrés en trains.'' Au moment ou l'albinos fini sa phrase, toute les portes de l'arche ouvertes n'importe ou dans le monde se fermèrent.

Les exorcistes partirent surveillant leurs arrière. Tyki se tourna vers son amant:

''-tu est sur de toi, Allen?

-Oui, Tyki, je suis sur, lui répondit Allen.''

Il s'approcha de Tyki, et se mit sur la pointe des pied pour l'embrassais.

Lenalee se retourna, et vit Allen embrassant Tyki. Elle soupira, Allen avait trahis.

END

* * *

><p>Ou pas... Peut-être un lemon en deuxième chapitre, à voir^^<p>

Yu (dark Ai): Laissé des reviews, c'est un ordre!

Ai: Ca va pas la téte! On ordonne jamais au lecteur de mettre des reviews, on leur demande gentilment!

Yu: ?

Ai: Laisse tomber *_*


End file.
